


The Morning After… The Banquet

by Saturns_Rings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Depressed Katsuki Yuuri, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Flustered Katsuki Yuuri, Hangover, M/M, Meet your idol, One Shot, POV Katsuki Yuuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturns_Rings/pseuds/Saturns_Rings
Summary: What happened the morning after the Banquet? When did the candle of love between the 2 got lit? Viktor got interested in Yuuri when he danced with him in the banquet, but waiting to be his coach to make the move was just too long for Viktor wait. After all, he didn’t know he’d be his coach then.This is a short story about what happened between the banquet and Yuuri’s arrival back in Japan that(’s supposed to) blend seamlessly with the original.





	

I woke up with a slight headache. The alarm rang and I opened my eyes to a hazy light coming from the slightly messy curtains. It was already morning, at last it was time to leave this place. I couldn’t believe I messed things up so much after I finally got the chance to be on the same stage as him.

I took a quick bath, and looked at myself in the mirror. Ugh… I didn’t look okay. My head was throbbing with pain. What happened last night? I remembered Coach Celestino dragging me to that banquet in the hotel ballroom, then some champagne. After that, all seemed fuzzy… Ah, yes, there was Viktor there. I’d a feeling that I… Interacted with him a bit, I guess? Naah! My feelings must’ve been making things up. No way he was gonna want to have anything to do with a failure like me. Let’s just get this over with and go home.

So, I washed my face and dried it with a towel, but then it got wet again; a trail of water was running down from my eyes. I kept wiping it and still it kept running. He was my idol, this was my dream… This really is the end, is it?

* * *

 I managed to get myself together and finished packing my stuff. I left the room and went to the lobby. I was expecting the other skaters to be there, and that I would have to greet everyone, but, thankfully, I was wrong. The lobby was rather empty, apart from the staff and some other guests minding their own business. I was relieved. It seemed that the other skaters were taking their time resting after yesterday’s banquet. Unlike them, I just wanted to quickly leave. I was sure I wouldn’t have any good memories of this place.

Dragging around my luggage, I went outside to the parking lot. Our bus was already there, and its doors were open. I would have to wait for the other skaters, since we were leaving as a group, but figured that it’d be better to just wait on the empty bus. At least I could try to just sleep this headache off and, with luck, I wouldn’t have to talk to anyone until we got to the airport.

I climbed the stairs of the bus and looked around inside. As I thought, the bus was empty, so I could pick any seat I wanted. I immediately went for the one in the rear corner. It was all the way in the back and the window would make good, silent company. As I walked there, though, I noticed that the bus wasn’t exactly empty. Someone seemed to have gotten there before me. I couldn’t tell yet, but it looked like someone was on an aisle seat of the row before the last. All I could see for now was a bit of the toes of his shoes sticking out to the aisle and his hand on the armrest.

I walked closer, and my heart started beating faster. His hand was white, and his arm was covered by a white sleeve with red stripes. A few more steps and I could see his hair. Shiny silver bangs, shimmering in the soft morning light shining through the bus windows. The long bangs covered his eyes, but I know who he was, alright.

His seat was reclined around halfway, his face looked right towards the aisle. I softened my steps and lowered my head to make sure that he was asleep, and he was. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly opened. I kept staring at his face. His clear pale skin, his pointy nose; I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. I could hear the faint sound of his breathing and was transfixed at seeing him so calm and so near, but then I heard another sound. A heartbeat, slowly getting louder, and I realized it was mine. Immediately I stood up straight. Touching my cheeks. They were very warm, I was sure I was blushing. My headache, too, seemed to be getting worse…

The shock of getting in this situation was almost too much. I calmed myself down and continued the walk to my seat. It was not far, just a few steps forward and two seats to the left. I sat down and closed my eyes for a moment. Trying too cool my head. When I reopened my eyes, I looked around. Viktor was just over an arm’s reach away. I could feel the warmness getting back to my cheeks. This was not good. I tried closing my eyes again, but I couldn’t. Every time I closed it, I got this urge to open it again. He was asleep and I was the only one around.

* * *

 I could feel my heartbeat rising. It was even faster than it was when I discovered him. Here I was, alone with my idol. The man to whom I’ve been looking up most of my life. I had posters of him in my room, but now here he was in front of me. I had met him before during the competition, but things didn’t go well for me. I didn’t have the courage and pride for him to see me, not after what had happened, but this was different. Like my posters, the Viktor in front of me now was silent. I could see him, but he could not see me. I could admire him, without him knowing. I didn’t need to be shy, so I gathered up the courage to get closer.

Slowly, I inched myself closer to the aisle. I moved until I was just to the right of him, from behind. At first, I was hesitant. Getting another opportunity to get this close to him was making me so nervous. My head was tilted down and all I could see was his broad shoulders. Carefully, I raised my view and now I could see part of his forehead, under it, just barely visible, were his closed eyes. When I was little, I was told the story about the sleeping beauty. The princess, asleep, looked so serene. Now, here, it was as if this man right in front of me, was my sleeping beauty. My idol, who had been my prince since first laid eyes on him.

I raised my view again, now my eyes looking straight ahead. Some time had passed since I entered the bus, the sun was now just a bit higher, but it was enough to make his hair look even more glimmering.  Strands of hair flowing smoothly following the curves of his head, and unlike in the posters, now I could actually see each and every strand. I could even smell a slight scent of shampoo. Unconsciously, I slowly raised my index finger to Viktor’s head. Drawn in by the silky texture of his hair, my index finger moved slowy closer to his hair. When It was about to touch, I looked down a bit, and there it was. Viktor’s uninterrupted gaze. His eyes were open, and they were looking up. Looking at me.

* * *

 My whole body froze. My finger just about touching his hair and my eyes staring at him. He kept staring back for a while then asked,

“Yuuuuuuri?”

I couldn’t answer. My mind was racing for excuses but I just couldn’t find one. Still, he kept staring at me.

“What are you doing Yuuuuri?”

My heart was beating faster than ever. My idol found out that I was looking at him from so close. I was very ashamed. And this on top of being ashamed at myself for being a complete failure on the ice. I finally broke down

“I’m sorry Viktor!”

I distanced myself and quickly retreated to my corner.  I hid my face and started sobbing. For the second time, today, tears are running down from my eyes. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

“It’s okay Yuuri…”

How could he, the great Viktor Nikiforov, know what I feel. I have been looking up to him since I was just a kid, while he had just known me recently when we were competing on ice.

“No, it’s not!... You… You’re Viktor, and I’m… I’m just a failure.”

I couldn’t handle it handle it anymore. The tears were now gushing from my eyes and the sobs uncontrollable. I could feel Viktor’s hands rubbing my hair, then his breath blowing near my ears and he whispered,

“Come on. Let’s cheer you up. The other skaters are gonna arrive soon. We don’t want them to see you like this.”

I barely had time to process what he said when Viktor grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bus quickly.

“Vv..v.Viktor, where are we going?”

I asked him, stuttered and sobbing. He did not give an answer. He just kept pulling my hand and dragging me, making me run with him to the back of the hotel. He sneaked us through the hotel’s back door and, after some turns here and there, we arrived at a pair big doors. He tried opening it a bit and talked to himself,

“Good, they’re not locked.”

He went inside, pulling me with him. Then left me in the dark while he looked for the light switch. He found it quickly enough and I found myself inside a big hall. I recognized it as the banquet ballroom from yesterday. Viktor came around to my front side, took a handkerchief, and used it to wipe the tears from my eyes.

“Yuuri, did you have fun in the banquet last night?”

“I don’t remember…”

“But surely you _did_ dance in the banquet, right? Everybody did.”

“I don’t know okay! I just wanna go home.”

Tears started swelling again in my eyes. Being questioned like this, when I just want to forget everything... Viktor was opening up pent-up feelings from yesterday. Feelings I _didn’t_ want to feel.

“I d..don’t want _yy..you_ to see me like this! You… You are my idol!”

My feelings were overflowing now. They’re out of control. I couldn’t stop myself…

“I…I’ve always wanted to be on the same stage as you! It was my dream to c..come here and meet you! But now it’s all over! J…Just leave me alone okay.”

I sat down on one of the chairs, looking down to hide the tears that wouldn’t stop flowing, but then Viktor kneeled in front of me, raised my head with his hands and looked at me straight in the eye.

“Is it really over Yuuri? We’re both still here. And there really is a ‘stage’ here.”

He signaled to the stage at one end of the ballroom, and my eyes followed. We looked back at each other and chuckled a bit, him more cheerfully than I was.

“Besides, I simply _can’t_ let you feel like you didn’t dance at the banquet ballroom…”

Viktor stood up and pulled my hand, leaving me seated. Keeping my hand stretched, he moved his face closer to mine, and asked,

“Yuuri Katsuki, will you have this dance with me?”

* * *

 Upon hearing those words, my eyes lit up. Tears were still flowing, but inside I felt much better. I nodded a little and forced a smile.

Viktor stood straight again and pulled me towards him. I let myself go of all restraints and followed his every lead. No words were exchanged but our eye contact never wavered. He kept looking at me with his sharp eyes and a gentle but soul-penetrating gaze, while I could just look back with shy ever teary eyes. I couldn’t imagine how he could continue seeing me looking like that, but we danced on.

The ballroom was silent, all that could be heard were our steps in the stage floor. The grand piano was closed and no one was playing it, but somehow, there was music in my head. I could not hear it in my ears, but I could sense it very clearly. Viktor’s gaze, his every change in expression, each gesture he made, was making the music for me.

We danced for what seem to be forever. Each step was perfectly in sync, and with each step my feelings swelled up even further. To be able to be so close to him, never in my wildest dreams was this possible. Until just before the skate yesterday, my best hopes were standing in the podium with him, then perhaps get a picture together. And now I was dancing with him, our noses almost touching. It was just too much. I felt like this reality was just gonna shatter at any moment. That this was all just a dream and would be forgotten… So, I summoned up my courage and told him what I didn’t have the guts to do yesterday,

“Viktor!”

Our dance stopped abruptly and his expression turned into a questioning one, curious and still gentle. I continued stutteringly. I never thought I’d ever be able to ask this after yesterday,

“I..I…I wan’t to have a..a… A SELFIE TOGETHER!”

I felt like dying from embarrassment. My whole face felt very hot. I must be looking really red. I closed my eyes, afraid that he would reject me. That he was just teasing me this whole time and was gonna dump me and laugh at me.

Viktor let go of my hand and I can feel him moving away from my front. ‘This is it,’ I thought. The end was coming… But then I could feel a hand landing on my shoulder. Then it started hugging me. Just as I slowly opened my eyes, silvery hair brushed against the side of my head. I could now see his other arm extended holding his phone.

“Come on Yuuri!, You wan’t a selfie right? Look at the camera. I’ll send you the picture later. Smile!”

He was not teasing me… That only made my crying worse. I tried smiling as best as I can, but even I could see I look terrible, with the wet, swollen eyes and red cheeks. Viktor seemed to think the same. He tried moving his hands to find different angles. He tried changing his expression several times. Then he lowered his phone without taking the picture. I was confused, and, truthfully, kinda saddened.

“It’ no good Yuuri. We’ll just have to do something nicer.”

That got me even more confused. I looked at him, bewildered. Nothing could prepare me for what he did next

* * *

 Viktor put his phone back into his pocket, but did not release his hug. Instead he turned his entire body around till it was back in front of me. He looked at eyes for a moment, then pressed his lips too mine. I was dumbstruck. I’ve never even thought about kissing my posters at home, I’ve never even actually kissed anyone in the lips before, and yet now my lips are intertwined with those of the man of my dreams. He was a man, and so am I, but somehow, I didn’t feel like anything’s wrong. _He_ kissed me. If it was any other guy I’d probably have shoved them back, but it _was_ Viktor. Somehow it just seemed right.

It seemed like an eternity. A silent kiss with no movement. Viktor kissing with closed eyes while surprise kept mine open. Then he parted his lips from mine. I was still in a state of shock. He just looked at me, smiling, his arms still around me, while mine were just hanging limp. It took me a while to realize it was over. When I did, I shuddered a bit and he just still smiled at me. Releasing his embrace, Viktor held my cheeks, rubbed off the little tears left under my eyes with his thumb, and said,

“You’re looking better now Yuuri.”

He questioned me with a caring smile on his face. Indeed, I was feeling much better inside. The feeling of a heavy cloud looming that I had this morning was gone, and the headache was gone too. The only feeling in my heart was one of pure bliss. It made me feel like I could accomplish anything in the world, and my heart was filled with a type courage that I haven’t felt before.

Moving on their own, my arms reached the back of Viktor’s head and swiftly pulled it closer to mine. At the same time, I raised my head. Our lips met again for the second time, this time it was much briefer. I started the kiss and I ended it. Leaving Viktor with a kinda surprised expression. I suddenly realized what I just did and instantly felt my cheeks blushing.

Very much ashamed, I quickly released him and nodded with my face facing down, trying to avoid eye contact while I finally replied. I did not raise my face back up. When I was trying to calm my feelings down and hoping that this blushed face would disappear soon, Viktor, who by now was by my side, rubbed my hair and said,

“Well, we better get going. Don’t let the others wait for us.”

I quickly nodded again and he started to walk. I followed behind him. It had only been a couple of steps, suddenly he grabbed one of my arms and dragged me behind him, as if I was going too slow when I wasn’t. I looked up and saw him looking back at me, smiling. This time, I _was_ able to smile back, however clumsily…

* * *

 We walked from the ballroom to the lobby the usual way. No longer sneaking around through the back door. The lobby still looked quite empty, no other skaters around, but now it was because everyone was already out. I can see through the lobby windows that the bus was a busy place. Viktor kept holding my hand until we reached the glass doors of the lobby. There, he let go and halted. I too halted. We were now side by side, looking outside at the scene of the other skaters boarding the bus. Viktor turned his head at me and smiled again. Less wide this time.

“Looks like we made it on time. Come on!”

He opened the door and we ran to the bus, no longer holding hands.

* * *

 The line of skaters waiting to get on the bus was getting short. Viktor got there before I did, so I was the last in line. As we climbed the stairs, he was ahead of me, standing a level higher. The feeling of pure bliss I had moments ago, vanished. I was not back drowning in the feelings of gloom like this morning. Everything just seemed to go back to normal. Where I was just this little kid, looking up to my idol that was up there, out of reach. I was just deep in thought when we reached the top of the stairs, and I was brought back to reality by Yuri’s loud and harsh-toned voice directed at Viktor. He just clucked when he saw me behind him.

“Oi, Viktor! Your seat’s here! We’ve saved it for you!”

I could see that the bus was already full. The Russians were occupying the back seats, including mine in the back corner. It seemed like my time with Viktor had come to an end. In front of me, Viktor turned back to look at me and whispered,

“I hope we’ll meet again soon Yuuri.”

He ended it with a smile while I was just standing still, dumbfounded. All I could do was nod a little as he turned around and went to the back of the bus to his fellow Russians. My moment silence was broken by a familiar voice,

“There you are!”

I turned to find Coach Celestino climbing up the stairs, a little out of breath.

“I’ve been looking for you, Yuuri! I thought you we’re gonna miss the bus. Your stuff was already here…”

He pushed me up the final step of the stairs and led me to the seats he’d saved for us. As before, I picked the one near the window. Immediately he barraged me questions about where I was and some other stuff, but I was just answering like a machine. My mind was still not over my what had happened. Eventually I dozed off to sleep and did not wake up until we got to the airport. Even there, I was not fully conscious. I did not think Viktor and I met again, all I remembered was that the airport was quite crowded. I got aboard the plane with Coach Celestino sitting beside me and quickly returned to sleep. That was the last I’d be the same land as Viktor, I thought.

* * *

* * *

“Wake up sir. Can you please open your window? We are about to land.”

The voice of the stewardess woke me up. I opened the window and looked out. We were back in Japan, and I’m all fresh. How long did I fell asleep for? Russia seemed to be an eternity ago. I seemed to remember being alone with… Viktor? That couldn’t be right. And we… I immediately blushed. No, no, no. I must’ve had too much sleep. The dreams were getting too weird.

Getting down the plane, I parted ways with Coach Celestino. I was back in Japan, and headed home. It felt good to be home!

* * *

 Little did Yuuri know, that what happened wasn’t a dream and that Viktor’s hope will become reality soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is actually my first attempt at writing fanfics, so I hope it was good :D
> 
> The basic plot for this actually came out of my dream, and IN THE DREAM I’M YUURI! So yeah, that’s why it’s written in 1st person from Yuuri’s POV. Well, I had to change some stuff since dreams can, ofc, not make sense, and I tried to make the story as seamless as possible to the events in the anime, but I did it mostly based on memory, so, sorry if I missed anything. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it was much as I had dreaming it and writing it :)


End file.
